One Kiss Is All It Takes
by ImAliAndImFabulous0218
Summary: Spike is out, and no one knows how to get Chase back, until Bree has a plan so crazy it just might work. [Short little one-shot on the Lab Rats not-so-couple, Brase. Completely adorable. Enjoy!]


**One Kiss Is All It Takes**

**_In which Spike comes out to play. /or/ Bree has a plan._**

Chase was getting annoyed. Very, very annoyed. Adam had been pestering him for the last half hour, and he wouldn't stop. He was _trying _to do his homework, but the last twelve questions were unanswered.

"Adam, go away!" He exclaimed, trying not to let his Commando App activate.

"Oh, what, can't take some jokes, Chasey-wasey?" Adam teased, using a baby voice at Chase's name. Chase groaned, and before he knew it, everything went black. _Uh oh._

**Bree's Point of View - Ten Minutes Later**

I was just sitting on the couch minding my own business, when I hear screaming. I try to ignore it, going back to my Doctor Who. I was watching Doomsday, _unfortunately. _I cry every time. Right now, Rose was with Mickey and the Daleks. _Unaware of her fate. _I sniffled. I didn't want to cry until the end, but it's just so sad!

Then, I hear another scream, Adam, and something, that sounded like glass, breaking. I groaned, then walked down to the lab to see Davenport and Adam huddled in a corner, while Chase, no, _Spike, _threw things around in a rage. Well, Adam was huddled in a corner, Davenport was trying to escape by slowly creeping away. Spike noticed.

"Where you going, _Shrimp?" _He sneered, turning towards Davenport. I was frozen in the doorway, watching the scene unfold. A look of fear flashed across my "uncle's" eyes, before he straitens up and scratches the back of his neck.

"Oh, well.. I was just, y'know, going to go -" Davenport then dashes over to me, and shields himself using my body. I roll my eyes. _So immature. _

"Mr. Davenport!" I whisper. He turns to look at me while Spike continues to throw around things. "Get out of here, I'll cause a distraction." He nodded, happy that he was getting away. "Hey Spike!" I shout. He turns to look at me, while Davenport runs away, prying Adam from the wall, leaving me to handle Chase.

"What is it, princess?" He asked, walking towards me.

"I'm not a princess, you know." I tell him. I don't really have a plan, I'm just winging it at the moment. Spike raised an eyebrow. Oh, God. I always thought that when Chase did that, that it was absolutely adorable.

Okay, so I like Chase, it's not like we're related. Only Adam and Chase are. We found out last week; I was adopted once my parents died. It was upsetting, but relieving when I knew that the butterflies that I got around him weren't.. Incest. I melt every time he's around, but I hide it pretty well.

Suddenly, I get an idea. It's so crazy, it might work.

"Oh, really now?" Spike replies, now only a foot away from me.

"Yep."

"Ho-" I cut Spike off by kissing him roughly on the lips. He just stands there, until he kisses back with force a moment later. _Oh my God he's kissing back! _I wrap my arms around his neck, and the kiss goes from rough, to passionate. Hmm, who knew Spike could be passionate?

After about two minutes later, I pull away, and Spike opens his eyes. And I see.. Chase. Not Spike. _It worked! _Wait.. Does that mean..

"Hey.. Bree.." He says awkwardly, still holding onto my waist.

"Hi.. How long were you-?" I ask.

"'Bout a minute and a half." He replies, heat rising to his cheeks. _Aw, he's blushing! _I nod my head. Chase was the one kissing me passionately, not Spike. Wow. So.. Chase likes me back..?

"Oh.. Okay.. So, do you want to go eat lunch? Tasha was making pi-" Suddenly, we're kissing again. His lips feel amazing, and he tastes like strawberries and.. Chase. I pull away.

"What was that?" I ask him. He shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know.. Maybe it's an 'I like you too' kiss?" He asks rhetorically. My eyes widened.

"How'd you know?" I ask him. He rolls his eyes.

"Bree, we kissed for more than a minute, _and _you kissed me. I think that I can connect the puzzle pieces on my own. Plus, I've noticed those random glances," Chase tells me. I cover my face with my hands, trying to hide my blush, embarrassed. He laughs, then pulls my hands away. I look up at him.

"Let's go get some pizza, okay?" He suggests, taking my hand in his. I nod, and we walk upstairs, ignoring the mess of a lab behind us.


End file.
